


Havoc

by TheUnrealInsomniac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:37:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnrealInsomniac/pseuds/TheUnrealInsomniac
Summary: They were just friends and then they were more. That was the easy bit, keeping it quiet was another thing entirely. EWE





	Havoc

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. His love life would have been far more explored if I did.**

* * *

Harry grumbled sleepily as he rolled over in his bed, eyes still closed.

Either he hadn’t drunk as much as he thought last night or the hangover hadn’t properly kicked in yet. Possibly because of the glorious softness of his pillow.

His throat was a bit dry, his tongue laced with the tell-tale taste of borrowed menthol cigarettes. Thankfully his stomach was nicely settled and while he felt rather delicate over all, he seemed to have made it through the night reasonably unscathed.

Knowing his luck he’d probably busted something that he’d only see once he’d opened his eyes.

Which could wait. As long as nothing felt like it was broken or aching in some way … he could rest longer. Thank god for summer holidays.

A creak stirred him just as he was beginning to doze off again and he opened his eyes blearily.

‘Hmmrf?’ he said eloquently into the pillow … the pale purple pillow cover that he had never seen before in his life …

Okay …

‘Oh,’ a soft, definitively feminine voice drew his blurry vision lower still. A woman next to him, brown skin and black hair the only thing he could clearly make out. ‘Um, hi Harry.’

‘Parvati?’ Harry said to the familiar voice. ‘Why are you in my bed and why are my sheets purple?’

The witch snorted and clutched the covers to her as she jostled into a relaxed position. ‘I would be beyond shocked to find we shared bedding Harry. You’re in my bed.’

‘Oh.’ Harry rested back, flopping onto his back as his vision finally cleared. He really had to commend those twenty four hour vision potions. He could definitely still see perfectly without his glasses.

For instance he could currently see a blushing Parvati Patil across from him. Her hair fluffed messily over her shoulders and face. Giving the beautiful woman a thoroughly sexed look.

Wait … thoroughly sexed?

He looked down himself, covers removed from the waist up … the lack of boxers very noticeable as the morning had been met with familiar glory through the unhelpfully thin sheets.

He turned to see if Parvati had noticed and going by the shock spreading across her face she had. She caught him staring and looked away. A slow nod meeting his questioning look.

She was also completely naked. Crap.

‘So …’ He started, trying to cover his morning erection by turning on his side to face her. ‘What are the chances we didn’t shag last night?’

Parvati scanned her room from her bed, somehow managing to never drop the covers lower than the top of her breasts. ‘Party dress in a ball on the chair … shoes kicked off at the door and … ah.’ She reached over to her bedside table to pick up a completely empty potion bottle that had the words ‘Bedroom Surprise’ painted on a pretty label across the front.

‘Sorry Harry,’ Parvati said, resuming her leaning position. ‘If the lube’s out we definitely hooked up last night.’

Harry breathed out in a long continuous blast and lifted his hands to his face. ‘Right, sorry?’

The woman raised her eyebrow at him and shook her head. ‘What for Harry?’

‘I dunno, taking advantage of you when you were drunk?’ Harry blushed lightly, he couldn’t help his gaze falling down the thin sheet. Parvati’s body was captivating and it probably took away some of the sincerity of his apology that his eyes kept zeroing in on her breasts. ‘No way this would have happened if you’d been sober.’

She rolled her eyes and poked him on the forehead. ‘Chill Harry, if I was angry with you you’d know about it. Besides, we were both equally out of our minds. I blame Dean and his Muggle rum.’

Harry rubbed his forehead and frowned. ‘But what if we weren’t careful? I don’t see condoms knocking around.’

Parvati gave him a weird look as she scratched at her hair. ‘Condoms? Oh! Sorry, forgot Muggles but dicks in latex. Weirdest thing I ever learnt in Muggle Studies. Don’t worry Harry, I always take a contraceptive potion before I go out for the night. Better safe than sorry you know?’

That made him feel better about the whole thing he had to admit. He certainly didn’t regret waking up in bed naked next to Parvati but if he’d got her pregnant on a drunken shag … well he’d be royally pissed with himself for putting her in that position cus he hadn’t been cautious.

She rolled over to her bedside table and placed the empty bottle of lube back and Harry was treated to the sight of her back bent away from him, images of the night before flashing in his mind’s eye.

Her skin had been so smooth under his fingers.

‘Erm,’ Parvati said with an awkward smile. ‘I don’t know about you but I feel great.’

He watched her stretch, careful to keep herself covered as she stretched one arm at a time. The sheet really was too thin.

‘You’re staring Harry.’

His eyes snapped up, expecting an angry woman but she wasn’t glaring. She looked more sheepish than anything. Shy even. Something that made his morning more glorious and his cheeks redden further. ‘Sorry.’

Parvati moved forward and pecked him on the cheek. ‘Stop apologising. We had a good night out, got drunk, fucked and nobody got hurt.’

Harry exhaled and allowed himself a smile.

‘Good night had by all?’ Harry said as fell back on his back.

‘Must have been yeah.’ Parvati took in the wreck that was her bedroom, her eyes falling down to where her bra hung from a chair, her cheeks dusting pink. ‘Though I do suspect we’ll be getting hounded about where we disappeared to. What do you remember? I can’t place us after leaving that awful club Ernie MacMillan dragged us to.’

Harry put his hands behind his head and stared at the pure white of Parvati’s bedroom ceiling. ‘It’s patchy. I remember shots of something at that bar on the hill … dancing really suggestively with …’

Parvati giggled and nudged him in the side. ‘Come on Mr Potter, who were you grinding with?’

His large hand fell into his face and dragged down. ‘Oh god, it wasn’t Neville was it?’

Parvati burst out into snorting laughter, clutching in on herself, her side-boob jiggling nicely against her arm … he really needed to calm down.

‘Alright,’ Harry shoved her gently. ‘I also remember you dragging me into a taxi by my tie. I suddenly feel less guilty.’

She came to a stop. ‘I did huh?’

Harry hummed and felt the stress he’d had slip away as they rested in companionable silence. The ghost of her skin near his was pleasant and stirring things around his navel that probably wouldn’t help him leave her bed without an arching dick.

Dignity was not his friend today.

Oh well, he did feel bloody spectacular. He told Parvati exactly that.

‘We emptied my new bottle of magical lube,’ Parvati said with an exasperated sigh. A smile tugging at her lips as he sat there blushing. ‘You don’t do this much huh Harry?’

‘Get drunk and sleep with my friends?’ Harry groaned as he blinked, the enchantment beginning to wear off, his hand reaching out on the table on his side of the bed. ‘No, never.’

‘You’re cute when you’re awkward,’ Parvati teased which only worked to make his awkwardness even worse. ‘You do need to relax a bit more Harry. We had sex, we were careful. Please calm down, it’s not wrecked anything.’

Harry chuckled and sat up against the headboard. He couldn’t recall if it had seen any action last night and he had to be honest, he wasn’t really trying to dredge up the memories right now.

Taking her cue from him Parvati sat up too, keeping the covers across her but smirking as he deliberately didn’t look at her breasts. Her eyes would every now and again drift down to his lap and then a blush of her own would bloom. That helped he wasn’t going to lie.

‘Well I don’t know about you,’ Parvati said as she looked over at her clock. ‘But I actually have to get up.’

‘Work?’ Harry said absently as the raven haired woman flicked her wand and summoned towels and fresh clothes from her wardrobe.

‘No,’ Parvati said with relief. ‘Thankfully. I’m meeting some of the girls for a shopping trip. Lavender’s finally decided on bridesmaids’ dresses. Again. You’re invited to the wedding right?’

Harry nodded, using his own wand to summon his clothes from the many piles of clothing littering Parvati’s otherwise pristine, white carpet. ‘Seamus made me, Ron and Neville groomsmen. We’ve got his bachelor’s party in a few months.’

‘Strippers?’ she said conversationally, holding her towel on her lap, fingers dancing across the soft material. ‘Bet Lavender doesn’t know about them.’

He snorted and shook his head. ‘Wouldn’t know. It’s a surprise apparently.’

‘Ah so multiple strippers,’ Parvati said with a nod, pulling back the covers, her luscious legs in stark contrast to the pale bedding. He managed not to stare, in no small part to the towels covering her middle. ‘Well your secret is safe with me.’

A laugh escaped him and Parvati dimpled as she stood.

He caught a glimpse of her bare arse before the Indian witch covered herself and looked over her shoulder at him. ‘I’m gonna grab a shower, I’ve not gotta be at the dress shop til after lunch. Would you like to grab a shower too? We could have breakfast and try to sort out what else happened last night.’

Harry smiled softly and nodded. ‘Yeah, I’d appreciate that. Besides we need to decide what we tell everyone else.’

Parvati strolled towards what he assumed was the en-suite bathroom and again … he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her body. He was a bad friend. A bad, bad friend.

‘Wonderful.’ She threw a towel back at him, briefly flashing a bit of cleavage at him by accident. ‘Guest bathroom is down the hall. Don’t take too long, I have to be out of here by midday.’

A quick glance at the clock on the table told him it was only quarter to ten. Plenty of time.

‘Sounds great,’ Harry said, wrapping the towel around him under the sheets, saving himself from give Parvati a full frontal view. He’d had quite enough embarrassment for one morning thank you.

The only reaction he got was a slight widening of the eyes and a smile before Parvati disappeared inside the smaller bathroom.

Quickly gathering up his clothes and wand, Harry was already at the bedroom door when he heard the shout.

‘You better not wank over my tits in my shower Harry!’

He snorted and was about to shout back when he heard the very loud showerhead blast into life.

With that he left the room. All trace of guilt for last night completely gone as he heard the merry whistling coming from Parvati’s bathroom.

* * *

‘So, I have to admit to being a little disappointed.’ Harry pointed at her with a piece of perfectly buttered toast.

Parvati raised an eyebrow at him, both her hands wrapped around a mug of tea. ‘Why?’

Harry took a bite and made sure to finish the toast before opening his mouth again, He wasn’t an animal.

‘I can’t remember last night.’

Parvati looked at him weirdly. ‘Harry, we’ve already talked about things we remember?’

‘No I mean … last night.’ Harry was not blushing goddamn it. ‘I feel bad, you know … like I should remember. Like it’s disrespectful.’

The Indian witch sighed and reached out to squeeze his fingers gently. ‘You are too cute sometimes. Stop beating yourself up alright? I don’t feel objectified because we were so drunk neither of us can remember what we got up to once we got into bed. Really, you’ll give yourself grey hairs and you’re far too young to make that look distinguished yet.’

He snorted and took a gulp of tea. ‘You think I’ll look distinguished with grey hair?’

‘Don’t take this the wrong way Harry … which is rich I know given last night’s activities … but I suspect you’d look very sexy with grey hair.’ Parvati’s words may have been slightly suggestive but the matter of fact expression on her face told another story. ‘Hell, you’ll probably still be in those top ten sexiest wizards of modern times when you’re going grey.’

‘Shut it,’ Harry said with a smile, wet hair dripping gently onto the ruffled collar of last night’s shirt. Good thing he had his own house in Hogsmeade for outside of term time. ‘I’

She put down her mug and took a spoonful of cereal with a measuring glance. Satisfied with the amount of cereal she’d scooped, Parvati popped the Coco Pops into her mouth. ‘Who even thinks about their friends that way?’

The beautiful woman shook her head and stretched back far enough to make Harry worry she might tumble backwards. ‘Women with good looking guy friends who leave them alone on group nights out. Thank heavens we don’t go to clubs until we’re all on our way to drunk. Besides, just cus we’re friends doesn’t mean we’re blind Harry. Even Hermione admits you’re handsome.’

Harry pulled a face and chuckled when Parvati rolled her eyes at him. ‘You can’t be serious.’

‘No,’ Parvati said as she perched her chin on an upturned hand, elbow rested against the counter top. ‘I’m not. Bloody hell, where’s all this ego come from?’

It was his turn to roll his eyes as he steered the conversation back to more certain waters … so to speak. ‘So do you remember anything else from the night out?’

The caramel skinned woman nodded, her mouthful of cereal. ‘Yeah, some things from earlier on. I know we,’ she gestured with a finger between the two of them. ‘Kissed against a wall, I know we got away without being stopped by anyone but that’s it.’

‘We kissed?’ Harry said, his mouth a little open as he was about to bite onto his last slice of toast. ‘When?’

Parvati gave him an exasperated look. ‘Kissing you freak out over but waking up naked next to me gets stunned reactions? You’re bloody weird. We did more than kiss last night Harry, goodness me.’

He focused back on his toast. Looking around her charming kitchen as he avoided the amused smirk of his friend. She really did have quite a nice flat.

Fashion reporters for Witch Weekly made some seriously good money. State of the art breakfast island and all the trappings of a magical kitchen. It was dressed up to look a bit more Muggle but that was probably just the style now. Muggle influence on home design had increased quickly after the fall of Voldemort. Seven years later most people Harry’s age had a mix of Muggle and magical stuff in their homes.

That was the real victory over the horrible wars since the seventies.

Parvati seemed to have finally let his reaction go so he stopped pretending to admire her kitchen. ‘You’re such a dork Harry.’

‘Yeah, yeah.’ He smiled as he popped the last bit of his toast into his mouth and swallowed appreciatively. ‘So … what are we telling the others? I might escape the inquisition for a couple days but yours is coming in under an hour.’

In between spoons of cereal she made a show of mulling it over. Pushing the bowl away when she was done she smiled. ‘Mmm, I’m tempted to just go with the truth. They’ll find out sooner or later anyway, may as well rip the bandage off immediately.’

He nodded, he’d been thinking the exact same thing. Besides, neither of them were doing anything wrong. Like she’d said in bed, they’d gotten drunk, hooked up and that was it. Two consenting and free adults getting it on.

‘Plus,’ Parvati said slowly with the first signs of shyness flickering into her face as she sipped her tea. The rim hiding the small smile he knew was there. ‘It might not be the last time it happens.’

He felt his bloody eyebrows raise and his cheeks heat up. He bloody felt it. Good god, he was twenty-five, he shouldn’t be blushing cus a woman he’d already had sex with might want to do it again.

‘It might not be?’ Harry said, well more like squeaked. Very manly of him but she’d caught him off guard.

‘No,’ she squeezed his fingers. A light blush of her own mirroring his. I mean, we’re going to a wedding, as part of the wedding party. It’s going to be a very alcohol fuelled weekend. I wouldn’t be surprised at all if we found ourselves naked in the others bed over the weekend but …’

That but was like a hurricane in his head, images of possible futures soaring through his mind, dashing against pessimism and lifted by optimism in equal doses. Cus she was right, the wedding was only happening on the Sunday, they’d be a big group of people for three days. It wasn’t beyond expectation that he and Parvati would happen again.

‘Maybe we could pre-empt that with a date?’ She said casually as possible as she pretended to be checking the time. ‘Nothing fancy or anything. Just dinner and maybe a movie? What do you think? ’

The smile was back again. He couldn’t seem to wipe it away. He gave her fingers a reassuring squeeze and revelled in the warmness of them. ‘That sounds nice Parvati, did you have a day in mind?’

Her face brightened up and she shook her head. ‘No, not really. I know you’ve probably got lessons to plan for next year and I’ve got a few articles backed up at work. Just … whenever you’re free we could go out? The wedding’s not until October.’

‘Sounds great.’ Harry said with another squeeze of her fingers before letting her hand go. ‘And yeah, I’m probably going to be swamped with marking until the end of August.’

‘Why does it take so long?’ Parvati said, all trace of awkwardness from before gone now they were talking work. Except for her fingers still being near his and not moving away, you wouldn’t know that they’d just arranged to start dating. With all the ceremony of pouring a cup of tea.

He kinda liked that.

‘Well given how most of my classes are now looking at huge numbers compared to when we were at school …’ Harry gestured at the empty table, his point obvious apparently as Parvati nodded. ‘Plus, I’m not just marking DADA papers and assignments. I’m double checking other professor’s marks for fifth years and up, we start marking those with another teacher’s approval, settling on an agreed average mark. I figure it was the only most non-Slytherins passed Potions when Snape was marking.’

This was normally the point people told him to shut up about his job, which he understood, the nuances of what goes into marking a piece of homework was boring, even to him.

‘I’m sorry this must be so boring.’

But Parvati just shook her head. ‘No, it’s actually kinda interesting. I always wondered why my marks sometimes came back with three different numbers.’ She smiled, her eyes brightened with curiosity. It was surprisingly gratifying … and were her fingers getting closer?

‘Yeah. That’s gonna be where the two professors assigned a personal mark and then agreed on the final mark to give. So that’s the biggest part of it. Takes hours. Lesson planning is a doddle, I’ve got a nice little syllabus that I use for each of the years … pull a couple of things out of thin air if I’ve been researching something a lot recently.’

‘Do you do the Boggart class Professor Lupin did?’ Parvati asked, her fingers gripping his, whether instinctively or knowingly he didn’t know. But he was glad for the touch at the mention of Remus. ‘That was so interesting. I still remember mine, gives me shivers to see that big snake in my nightmares sometimes.’

He rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. ‘I’ve not done it yet, though I have used a couple of the magical creatures he showed us. The Grindylow goes down well.’

‘They’ve heard about how you fought loads of them off in the Lake Harry,’ Parvati said with a tight smile. Amusement dancing in her eyes. ‘I know you’re a bit oblivious but you know that they’re just picturing you kicking that things arse without magic right? Morgana, some of them must hero worship you something awful.’

Harry decidedly didn’t answer that one. No one needed to know that he was still getting fan mail years later. Or that if it came from a student he always made sure to thank them in person but to please just consider him as their teacher first. He’d deliberately chosen teaching over the Aurors to avoid adding anything else to his ‘legendary accomplishments’ as Stevie Hodge said in one particularly long essay for his second year final assignment.

‘Your silence tells me everything I need to know,’ Parvati said in a sing song voice, their hands still joined. ‘C’mon Professor, you got another fan club haven’t you?’

‘Another?’ Harry raised an eyebrow at the woman across from him. Her look of innocent misunderstanding not fooling him for a second. ‘When have I had a fan club?’

She snorted at him and checked the clock with a groan. Whether because she didn’t want to go to the dress shop or just not let go of his hand, which he wasn’t looking forward to now she was going to have to he realised, Parvati frowned.

‘Ugh,’ she said elegantly, he swallowed a chuckle and earned a frown that didn’t last longer than it took for him to stick his tongue out. Sure she made a face and turned away but he saw the smile she had when her back was turned. ‘I’ve gotta head out Harry, the shops in a deeply Muggle part of London so I’ll have to walk some of the way. Walk with me?’

Harry nodded, scooping up his plate and mug and depositing them in the sink, a flash of guilt going through him when he realised he was going to leave dirty dishes for Parvati to-

‘I don’t have time for you to be a gentleman and wash up Harry.’ Parvati said pointedly as she stood at her front door, lifting a handbag strap over her head to rest on her shoulder. ‘Let’s go.’

She held out her hand and he took it without a word, the familiar crush of Apparation squeezing him through a tube of toothpaste happened in an instant and they appeared in an alleyway in the middle of Camden Market.

Parvati sighed and looped her arm around his as they stepped into the tide of people oblivious to the magic that had happened mere metres away. Two relatively ordinary looking young people appearing out of nowhere wasn’t anything to get in a fuss about on this little stretch of weirdness.

He loved Camden.

‘So,’ Harry said as he enjoyed the familiar press of his friend against his arm. She may just be doing it so she didn’t lose track of him in the crowd but it was pleasant all the same. ‘Which way.’

Parvati pointed down the road and nudged him when he wasn’t paying attention. ‘That way, it’s not too far.’

And so they walked, laughing and joking as they had so many times before. The friendship between the surviving DA members had been one of Harry’s most loved outcomes of the war against Voldemort. Seeing so many of the people he wasn’t sure would make it past eighteen just living and being happy, moaning about their jobs and gossiping about who fancied who. It just made him so bloody happy and content.

Before too long, and much to Harry’s disappointment they reached the outside of the dress shop where Lavender and Hannah Abbot were already waiting, an older looking Lavender, her mother if Harry had to guess, was talking at a frazzled looking Hermione.

Parvati pulled them back around the corner they’d just turned before they got within hearing range. Parvati’s face locked in a silent scream before she peered back around the corner. ‘Fuck.’

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked over to the women for an explanation but they were already heading inside thanks to Hermione storming away from a confused looking Mrs Brown … at least it looked like confusion from over here.

‘What’s up?’

Parvati looked back around and sighed with relief. ‘That’s Lavender’s mum. She’s … annoying.’

He left his eyebrow raised and Parvati let her shoulders sag. ‘Okay, you know how me and Lavender and some of the other girls could be … gossipy?’

‘Could be?! You’re fuc-oof.’

Parvati’s elbow was pointier than he’d expected. ‘Yeah, right whatever. Well Mrs Brown is worse. She also likes to play matchmaker, if she’d seen us together … well this afternoon was going to be even worse than it will be already. The fact that she’s going to be at the wedding and drinking … just be glad you only see the Weasleys and Grangers regularly. At least they’re nice.’

Harry didn’t even want to know. A matchmaker-wannabe was all he’d needed to know to steer clear of Lavender’s mum. He’d had enough of that thank you very much.

‘Alright, but you can’t hide here,’ Harry said as he gestured with his head round the corner. ‘Lavender definitely saw us. Much longer and she’s going to be even worse to deal with today.’

Parvati nodded and disentangled her arm from his with a sigh. ‘You’re right. Okay. Wish me luck.’ She gave him a swift hug and went round the corner with a shouted. ‘See you later!’

Harry chuckled and was stood at the pelican crossing when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned and was met with the soft lips of Parvati Patil pressed gently against his own.

It was a quick, chaste kiss. Not the stuff of romance novels or trashy romance movies but it was electric in its’ own way.

Parvati smiled as she tapped his nose. ‘Thank you for a fun night last night Harry, Floo me when you’re free for that date okay?’

He just nodded dumbly and that seemed good enough for the beautiful woman who’d just ninja kissed him.

‘You’re cute when you’re flustered too.’ Again matter-of-fact but there was a hint of mischief in her eyes that spoke volumes. ‘Have a good day Harry, later.’

A wave and she was actually gone this time. He waited a few extra minutes as the lights at the crossing went from the green man back to the red man and he had to press the button again.

He chuckled to himself as he crossed the road, the bustling traffic around him doing nothing to draw his attention away from just how soft Parvati’s lips had been and how sweet they’d tasted.

That marking sitting on his desk had to get done sharpish. He couldn’t wait for their first date.


End file.
